For the purpose of promptly confirming an abnormality in a case where abnormal sampling is performed, PTL 1 discloses an automatic chemical analysis device including: sampling quality display means for detecting whether or not normal sampling has been performed and for displaying a result and sample identifying means for identifying a sample of pass or fail based on the detection result, in a sampler unit.
In addition, for the purpose of improving the efficiency of work related to an operation panel of a medical device, PTL 2 discloses a medical work support system including: a terminal device; a recognition unit; and a functional display unit, in which the terminal device includes a camera that captures the periphery and a display that displays an image captured by the camera, in which the recognition unit recognizes operation elements from an image of an operation panel displayed on the display when capturing the operation panel of medical equipment on which a plurality of operation elements are disposed, in which the functional display unit specifies the function assigned to the operation elements recognized by the recognition unit from function assignment information indicating the assignment of the function to each of the operation elements disposed on the operation panel, and in which the information indicating the specified function is displayed on the display in association with a region of the operation element included in the image of the operation panel.